Promethean
Promethean Cyborg Prometheans are a kind of 'Cyborg race' of New Horizon. They are not a race in the traditional sense because they are made, not born. Simply put, they are regular Olympians who either have no choice but to go through the procedure after a freak accident, or those who seek to become more powerful and effective in combat. Summary Humans rarely have a desire to become a Promethean. Usually, they only choose to become one because of an injury that would otherwise be too expensive or perhaps impossible to correct by practical medical standards. Those who do go through the procedure are augmented with similar internal systems and features a Wafan might normally have, such as auto-repair and sensor devices. Those who willingly undergo the operation for other reasons are Prometheans are fighters who would much rather prefer body parts that could be replaced interchangably as opposed to the ones they were born with. Without the pre-concieved fears of being mortally wounded in the way a human normally would and moreover being armed with such powerful augmentations, a Promethean can go wild in a battle to be quite a formidable foe. For the truly rich and powerful, or those with access to large of credits, there exists the ultimate of cyborg technology; a full body replacement. It's an extensive operation, with the full body, arms, legs, head, and torso costing a hefty total of eight points, the most expensive trait in the game. The full list of advantages of this trait are as of yet unknown, but it's safe to assume that it would combine the advantages of both Wafans and Humans into one efficient package, and allow an otherwise human character to have the best of both worlds at his disposal with the only limit being how able they are at not getting themselves into dire situations that would kill them, like fighting Grim Stalkers or contracting some kind of corrosive pathogen. Biology Appearance Due to the varying degrees of circumstance that can encompass being cybernetically altered, Promethean cyborgs all look a little different. It is, however, safe to assume that those with leg modifications are generally taller than their Olympian predecessors. This is because the tailor-made process of creating parts usually requires a larger and bulkier set of legs than what the Olympian was used to prior to the procedure. Without those changes , they would most likely be at the same height they were before. It is usually easy to spot a Promethean. One who might try very hard to cover up their bodies in public with a suspicious amount of clothing might give themselves away. Likewise, some Prometheans embrace their expensive upgrades and go for a minimalist style of dress to proudly display themselves even in the face of discrimination. It is commonplace to see Prometheans whose cybernetics consist of only an arm, but those who lose a leg almost always have to get their entire lower body replaced, making them easy to spot in public. There are Prometheans who, depending on the extent of work done to the body, could probably fool other human types into thinking they were Wafans. There are also those who would pay a hefty price in order to keep their cybernetics as subtle as possible. For those who could afford the procedure, even a nude display would not give the untrained eye any indication that they were actually Promethean cyborgs. Becoming a Promethean can be a traumatic experience for a former Olympian human. First and foremost, the lifespan of a Promethean is effectively shaved in half after the initial operation. It can be hard to predict with certainty, but generally the amount of changes done to the Olympian human body is an indicator of how long one is expected to live. For example, a Promethean with only the most necessary parts can live up to 70~80 years. On the other hand, a warlord who has had a full body operation to maximize his combat abilities would be lucky to hit 40 (versus the Olympian human who would otherwise live to around 150 years). Personality The taboo surrounding human cybernetics and the fact that the operation is almost always performed voluntarily make Prometheans very few and far between. However because of this, high combat potential, notorious tendencies and an ability to do achieve great feats both good and bad have given them an almost legendary status. Unfortunately, they tend to be looked upon with more fear and loathing than awe and wonder by their friends and family. As a result, Prometheans rarely find any sanctuary in their former Olympian communities and either seek solace elsewhere or stick it out as a loner. There are few who manage to hide their cybernetics with subtlety and live normally otherwise, and even fewer still those who might find acceptance from their families. Prometheans who don't enjoy solitude generally pair up with like minded individuals who value them for their prowess in combat, such as pirates or mercenary bands. Olympians seem to be the only ones who can be counted on to discriminate against Promethean cyborgs. Medeans have more of a common ground than any other race, since they too are altered humans. Wafans on the other hand, can sometimes get along with them better than anyone, as the social trauma of becoming a Promethean usually leaves them with a disposition of being glum, apathetic or otherwise angry. This makes them more predictable than their eccentric Olympian counterparts and therefore much easier for Wafans to understand.